fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucinda Price
Insert formula here About Lucinda "Luce" Price is the main protagonist of the novel. Luce was sent to Sword & Cross when she was involved in an incident with a mysterious fire, killing a boy, Trevor. Ever since she was young, she has seen ‘shadows’ (later named 'Announcers'). Luce has been reincarnated every seventeen years but is unable to recall any of her past lives. In Fallen she says that she is a vegetarian. She is named after Lucinda Williams, her Parents' favorite singer. Her mother and father, Harry and Doreen, have no idea that she has such strong ties to the paranormal, or that she has lived any past lives at all. Appearance Luce has raven black hair that used to be long but was singed in the fire which led to her mother cutting it short. She also has hazel eyes,pale skin and is said to have small straight teeth. She is seen throughout the first book in uniform black (the Sword and Cross uniform is only black-on-black) and she has short choppy black hair. In Torment, she bleaches her hair with her friend Shelby as a way of "getting over" Daniel, the idea soon goes south by his apall over it. Throughout Passion and Rapture, the bleached hair is no longer mentioned.after she dyes her hair raven again. Torment In Torment, Luce is sent to a new school in California, called Shoreline. Daniel assures her that she'll be protected, but only so long as she stays inside the confines of the school, which she soon discovers is a haven for Nephilim - part-angel hybrids. A restless Luce isn't sure what she needs to be protected from, and is eager to explore the new paranormal world that has been set upon her. When the true purpose of the shadows, or "Announcers" is revealed to her, she becomes hungry to learn the truth about her past lives. Luce and Daniel find themselves at odds, while Luce battles against her feelings for a boy she meets at Shoreline. Soon, powerful enemies surface, rogue angels known as Outcasts who are determined to seize Luce and use her as their entryway back into Heaven. Luce and Daniel must fight even harder for their love as the stakes are upped and the true price of Luce comes to light. Passion In Passion, Luce travels backward through time to discover the secrets of her past. With the help of an insidious gargoyle companion, she explores the lives of many of her past selves: Ix Cuat, Princess Lys, Lucia, Lu Xin and more, hoping to uncover the reason for her and Daniel's curse, and to break it. Daniel is frantically searching for Luce through time, and in reliving his past pain, begins to uncover a sinister plot conjured by Heaven's greatest adversary. Soon, the fate of humanity hangs in the balance, and it is up to Luce and Daniel, plus their friends, to stop destruction and save the world. Rapture In Rapture, Luce goes on a quest with Daniel and the others began to search for different artifacts to stop Lucifer from carrying out his plans to reset the past. Throughout this journey they are faced with many trials involving the Outcasts (which soon become allies on their quest). It is later revealed that Lucinda was the third archangel, next to Gabbe. She then finds out that her first lover was actually Lucifer and that he still feels a grudge for his lost love. In the end, Daniel and Lucinda was reborn as humans and they were given a second chance at their love by losing all memories of the angels, forbidding their old friends from seeking them out. Luce's Past Lives *'Lucinda '- Third archangel *'Lushka '- Moscow, Russia. *'Lucia '-A Nurse- Milan, Italy *'Lucinda '-Victorian Nobility- Helson, England *'Lulu' - Tahiti *'Lys Virgily' -Princess of Savoy- France *'Lucinda '-Aspiring Actress- London, England *'Ix Cuat' -Supposed Sacrifice- Mesoamerica *'Lu Xin' -To be married to a chinses King- Yin, Ancient China *'Layla' -A servent girl- Memphis, Ancient Egypt Category:Fallen Characters Category:Mortals Category:Females Category:Torment Characters Category:Archangels